Tsubaki Hiryū Zeppeli
Tsubaki Hiryū Zeppeli (飛龍 つばき ツェペリー Hiryū Tsubaki Tseperi), ''later known as '''Tsubaki Kakyoin' (花京院 つばき Kakyōin Tsubaki) in ''Ocean of Meteora'', ''is a core ally in [[JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Dust Revolution|''Diamond Dust Revolution]]'' and serves as the right hand of Youki Brando. Tsubaki is a relative of Caesar Zeppeli and thus a descendant of Will A. Zeppeli. Like both of them, she is extremely skilled in both the Ripple and Sendo, and even devised her own style called the '''Shinka-ryū.' In Ocean of Meteora, ''Tsubaki is an operative of the Speedwagon Foundation and the mother of Norisuke Zeppeli Kakyoin. Appearance Tsubaki is a tall woman with long, jet black hair that reaches down to her feet. She likes wearing glasses as a fashion accessory and is typically seen in a conservative French maid outfit with flower embellishments. Due to her affiliation with Youki, she likes wearing diamond-shaped earrings and even her uniform has diamond-shaped embellishments, similar to how Vanilla Ice had hearts. She is typically seen together with her mistress and wears a hardened look, often scaring off anyone who even looks in her direction. Synopsis History Tsubaki was born to Sakura Hiryū, the head priestess (miko) of the Hiryū Shrine and Vincenzo Zeppeli, a distant relative of Caesar. Because of this union, Tsubaki's mother was banished from the shrine. Her parents fled to Italy for her father's business ventures, which later turned out to be mafia dealings. Vincenzo was a ''capo of Passione, Polpo's predecessor in fact. After both of her parents were killed by Polpo (who then assumed the position), Tsubaki fled to an orphanage where she was eventually found and adopted by the Brando Family, and given a Stand. She was turned into a Yōkai and began honing her skill in Hamon, developing a fighting style that exclusively utilizes her legs. She swears that she will kill Polpo one day to avenge her parents. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Dust Revolution WIP Abilities and Powers Stand See: Raven's Mirror Yōkai Powers Unlike Yone and Youki, which are purebloods, Tsubaki can't transform and lacks many of the powers purebloods possess. Nonetheless, she has been granted several powers. Unlike vampires, sunlight will have no adverse effect on her. * Superhuman strength and speed Tsubaki's main prowess lies in martial arts moreso than her Stand, the strength and speed of her attacks are on par with the likes of Crazy Diamond, but not quite as fast as Star Platinum or The World, or even Yuelong. * Immortality Like Vampires, Tsubaki has been blessed with an infinite life, but she still can be killed, e.g. by Killer Queen's bombs. * Regeneration Tsubaki can regenerate her wounds very quickly. * Shapeshifting 'She can shapeshift into an animal, and chooses the raven. Hamon Tsubaki has been delving into Hamon since childhood, mainly as a memento to her late mother. She has developed a fighting style called the Shinka-ryu (神火流 ''Shinka-ryu, lit. "Divine Flame Style") that utilizes her legs exclusively. It causes her Hamon to take the form of blazing flames, which don't harm her since the Hamon she uses is her own. ATTACKS: * 'Shinka Overdrive '( |3 = Shinka Ōbādoraibu}} ' : Tsubaki charges a large amount of Hamon into her legs or into an object, causing it to go up in flames, and delivers a powerful, explosive strike. * '''Flying Dragon Kick '( |3 = Hiryū Handou}} Tsubaki flies into the air with the Hamon in her legs and delivers a powerful strike. Trivia * Her name means Camellia, ''and is a common Japanese surname. * Her appearance is based on Tsubaki Shinra from High School DxD. * Her Stand ''Raven's Mirror is based on a song by Insane Clown Posse.